1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch control virtual screen apparatus. The touch control virtual screen apparatus is adapted for displaying an image of a screen on a virtual screen provided in a space by an optical lens system. The appearance and disappearance of image displayed on the virtual screen can be controlled by the user. A detection module is employed for detecting whether the virtual screen is touched or not, and converting the signal into a corresponding position of the screen and a corresponding instruction thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
Currently, image displaying technologies are fast developed. Correspondingly, the image displaying technologies are then desired to be developed for more applications, for example, displaying images of a variety of sizes or higher image qualities. However, by all means, a substantive screen is always required for displaying images. Such a substantive screen occupies a certain space and spaces therearound. The substantive screen may even leave the space behind the substantive screen useless. Recently, the development of liquid crystal display (LCD) and digital light processing (DLP) projection products has to some degree overcome the shortcoming of conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays (e.g., bulkiness and heaviness), and achieves lightness and better portability (e.g., notebook computer). The projection products are now even modified by directly or indirectly combining with a variety of digital products so as to achieve multi-function performance, and thus saving occupied space, and improving space utilization. However, no matter how space effective it could be, a conventional substantive screen more or less has to occupy a certain space in application, especially in an office environment which lacks spaces very much.
Typically, projection display screens including front-projection projectors, rear-projection screen flat planes, and rear-projection televisions, are display screens which occupy least spaces. However, a front-projection projector requires a substantive projection board or a projection flat plane, which will physically occupy a space in front of the user. Further, the space between the front-projection projector and the projection board must be unblocked. As to the rear-projection screen flat plane and the rear-projection television, although they are often disposed at a wall and do not occupy a desktop horizontal space, they inevitably occupy vertical wall space, whether they are in operation or not.
Recently, virtual screens which do not occupy substantive space have been proposed for research and development. Specifically, desktop virtual screen projection system has been put with much effort for development. The desktop virtual screen projection system is featured in disposing a projector at a ceiling or under a desk, which projects images onto the desk. When the desktop virtual screen projection system is not used for displaying, the desk is free for general purpose use.
There are many image displaying technologies concerning displaying images in a 3D space, or displaying an entire 3D image in space. For example, according to one conventional technology, vapor is generated to configure a projection interface, so as to allow projecting images thereon and displaying images in the space. According to another conventional technology, micro-particles are ejected out, and laser is projected on the ejected micro-particles so as to configure a simple pattern thereon. According to a further conventional technology, an entire 3D image can be produced in a 3D space for allowing many people viewing from different angles. In this case, an actuality system includes a very fast rotated thin film serving as a projection interface, and provides a laser synchronously projecting on the rotated thin film. When the thin film is rotated to different angles, corresponding contents are projected by the laser. In such a way, correct image contents can be viewed from any angle. However, all of the foregoing 3D image displaying technologies substantially occupy a substantive space or at least requires medium in a certain space. As such, such virtual screens for 3D image displaying are not suitable for office or family use.
Therefore, it is very desirable to provide a virtual screen for displaying a virtual screen image in a space adapted for daily life use. It is further desired that a horizontal substantive space or a vertical substantive space of such a virtual screen an also be effectively utilized.